Link VS Sora
Link VS Sora is the first what if? DBX created by MistOfTunes featuring Link from The Legend Of Zelda and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Description The Legend Of Zelda VS Kingdom Hearts! Two young but skilled swordsmen fight to the death in a bloody duel to prove who's better and deadlier. Intro No rules, No research Only Bloodshed DBX! Pre DBX Link is seen walking through a forest until he spots a portal open. Who walks out the portal is the keyblade wielder himself, Sora! Sora: Wow! Never been here before! Sora saids loudly as he looks around. Sora then spots Link. Sora: Excuse me sir, do you know where I am? Link looks at Sora from the bottom to the top, he then pictures Ganondorf and Sora together, he thought Sora was Ganon in disguise. Link pulls out the master sword and swings at Sora who dodges. Sora: Whoa! What was that? All I did was ask a question! Sora stands there if Link understood but he didn't he was to caught up in his Ganon theory, so he strikes again who dodges again. Sora: Fine. If you won't tell me where I am... I'll just ask someone else. Seeya! Sora saids confidently as he walks past Link who rushes toward Sora won't letting him leave and swings his sword at him from behind. Sora then summons the keyblade in his hand and deflects the attack and launchs Link backwards. Sora and Link stare at each other in their fighting positions. DBX Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO! Link fires an arrow at Sora who dodges and runs toward Link. Link fires more arrows who Sora dodges all of them. Sora's Keyblade and Link's Master Sword cross paths and them firing multiple swings at each other who they both either deflect or dodge. Link then charges a sword beam at Sora who dodges but spots a bomb that Link threw and it explodes damaging Sora in the process. Link rushes toward Sora and attacks multiple times before launching him into a tree and tries to impale Sora. Sora: Thunder! Sora uses Thunder on Link who gets shocked and paralyzed. Sora: Heal! Sora then uses Cure to heal his wound. Link becomes unparalyzed and continues to rush toward Sora. Sora: Time! Sora stops time completely with Link in position he was left in, Sora swings multiple times at Link before he walks away. Time regains and Link gets sliced into pieces while Sora continues to walk away. DBX! Results The Winner is Sora! Next Time Meta Knight VS Sephiroth Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Magic Duel Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Dbx Fights